


My Muffin

by writingwang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airport meeting, Fluffy, Other, anyway i just thought this was cute lil thing, i still never know what to tag these things, imagine, tumblr: writngwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwang/pseuds/writingwang
Summary: It was 5 a.m. and all you wanted was some coffeeorChanyeol buys you coffee





	My Muffin

It was five a.m. and you have already been here for half an hour waiting for your five thirty flight. Too tired to put forth any effort this morning you simply threw on and old t-shirt and a pair of ill fitting sweatpants and walked out the door, luggage in hand. The hard plastic chairs of the airport were starting to take a toll on your body, but you struggled to keep your eyes open.

You made the mistake of not presetting your coffee maker last night after last minute packing, so you have absolutely no caffeine in your system yet this morning. You looked around the airport in attempt to keep your eye lids from fluttering shut and in your tempt your eyes landed on a coffee shop. It was so tempting, but it was all the way across the floor. It takes a lot of energy to make your way through crowds of frantic people, and non of which you had. The crowd looked intimidating, full of businessmen bustling around in suits and talking on their cell phones, stressed out mothers trying to herd their children, and foreigners trying to navigate their way through the vicinity.

Letting out a groan, you decided to stop torturing yourself by staring at that coffee shop and got to your feet. As soon as you ventured away from your seat you instantly regretted it. You kept getting in the way of others, you even got shoulder checked by a small mousy looking man in a suit who was, of course, talking on his phone.

You were within twenty feet of the shop and the only thing occupying your mind was the dark bitter liquid that was black coffee so you were a bit taken back when you collided with another solid body. Within a matter of seconds your behind connected with the hard tile of the airport floor.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” You were met with big brown, worry filled eyes. “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” The stranger’s voice was genuinely concerned, but you were too out of it to comprehend the words comping out of his mouth. In the midst of hundreds of people rushing to get to where they needed to be, there you were, staring absent-mindedly at the tall man who just knocked you over in the middle of the airport floor.

You slowly turned your attention to the shop and then slowly back to the wide eyed boy who was now at eye level. “I just want some coffee.”

The tall boy took your hands in his and helped you to your feet, when you were up he led your half aware self to the cafe. “What would you like?” He leaned toward you and asked quietly. The low voice of this kind stranger snapped you out of your blank space.

“Hmm?” You hummed, not quite comprehending what he had just asked you.

“What would you like to drink?” He inquired once again once again, making his voice a bit louder than the last time he did so.

“Oh, I just get black coffee.” You turned to the tall man with your tired eyes just barely open.

The boy chuckled to himself and just shook his head before telling the barista your guys’ order, again none of which you were paying attention to. You were eyeing all the delicious looking pastries in the glass case next to you, your stomach was cursing at you already for not eating anything before leaving the house this morning.

“Hey do you want to go grab a seat?” He asked you lightly placing a respectful hand on your lower back. “I’ll wait for the order and grab it when its ready.”

Simply you just nodded your head and wandered off to the nearest empty table and planted a your self in the somewhat cushioned seat. In the midst of looking around the shop your eyes landed on him, the man who is being so generous that he offered to buy you coffee. You had to admit, he is quite handsome. The instant that thought ran through your brain a smile smile planted its self on your lips and the heat rushed to your cheeks. You were still smiling down at your hands when he appeared in front of you.

He placed your steaming drink and a brown paper bag a few inches from your hands. You instantly grabbed at the bag curious to see what was inside, and once you discovered it was a giant blueberry muffin you let out a little excited gasp, which just made the man across from you chuckle once more. “I saw you drooling over the pastries so I got you something.”

“Thank you!” You let out a happy content sigh and took a drink of your piping hot coffee that you have been desperately waiting for. “Do you want some?” You inquired him, holding out the muffin. “I mean, you paid for it.”

He stared at the muffin contemplating on whether or not he should take a bit of the muffin. “Mmm no, you can have it, I think you need it more than I do. I already ate this morning.” He declined, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Well whatever you say.” You giggled taking the first bite out of the huge muffin. Again, he quietly chuckled to himself dropping his head as he did so. “Why do you keep laughing at me?” You asked, giggling yourself.

“You’re just cute that’s all.” He truthfully spewed, a wide smile now appearing on his face before taking another sip of his coffee.

With his statement you smiled and adverted your gaze down at the muffin that was in your hand, again feeling the heat paint your cheeks rosy red. The compliment made your heart flutter and your thoughts to get jumbled up in your mind. “What’s your name cutie?” He asked you, making your heart flutter once more.

“Muffin.” Was the first thing that came out of your mouth and once you said it you couldn’t take it back, its not your fault that he clouded your thinking space. You mentally face palmed yourself as he let out a little fit of laughter, causing your lips to curve up in embarrassment. “Y/N, I’m Y/N.” You told the boy once his laughing fit died down a little.

“Well you are no longer going to be Y/N to me, you are always going to be My Muffin.” He smiled and looked at you with his childlike puppy dog eyes as he slid his phone over to me with the contact title ‘My Muffin’ with a little muffin emoji next to it at the top. 

“Well, since I’m your muffin, what should I be calling you?” You smiled while typing your number into his phone and quickly taking a picture to set as the contact photo.

“Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first piece for EXO and I got it as a request on tumblr, so if you have a request for me don't be shy :3) I'd be happy to write anything. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so much for reading


End file.
